


Wounds Will Heal

by mxstx



Category: Original Work
Genre: 18+, Anal Sex, Erotic, Erotica, Fingering, Gay, M/M, More to the story, Original Character - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, blowjob, rated r
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxstx/pseuds/mxstx
Summary: After Moon’s attack, he’s been finding himself more and more attracted to Melanthos.Melanthos can barely hold himself back from ravaging Moon, who is the epitome of “his type.”
Relationships: Moon x Melanthos
Kudos: 1





	Wounds Will Heal

Moon gave a soft sigh as he relaxed on the sofa, splaying his legs out. He was a bit sunken into the comfy and cozy cushions, and his pale blue eyes were trained on the TV. 

He wasn’t paying too much attention to the program at this moment, he was actually zoning out quite a bit, thinking about how he’d have to return to work as a bounty hunter tomorrow. 

After his accident, he was let off for a month to both physically and mentally recover. He had moved in with Melanthos, who had begun to take care of Moon and make sure he wasn’t putting too much stress on himself. 

Now Moon was feeling more physically capable, and though his mind held the scars of the attack, he was ready to go back to work. 

He just had to come to terms with the fact that he would be fighting again. He needed to make sure he didn’t anger anyone that was close to Mel or even enemies of his; he didn’t want to put his… partner… in harm's way more than he already had. 

Moon used the term “partner” very loosely. In actuality, he wasn’t sure what they really were. They hadn’t had any physical contact aside from holding hands and the occasionally hug, but there was a spark between them. 

Mel made him so flustered, so easily. He simply had to smirk or look at him a certain way and his pale face would light up until he resembled a cherry. 

These were the thoughts he was mulling over when he heard the front door slam closed. Moon sat up in the sofa (after a bit of struggling) and looked at Mel. 

He was wearing a pair of ripped black jeans and a big, puffy black coat. His dark hair was as messy as always. He set a few bags on the counter and then blew warm hair into his hands, which were a bit red. 

“What did you get?” Moon asked as he slowly stood up, stretching his hands to the ceiling. A bit of his skin peeked through between the hem of his hoodie and the waistband of his acid wash denim jeans. 

Mel gave a grumble as he pulled off his coat, revealing a t-shirt with the logo of a popular band on it. “I got some beer and some milk. We were out.” He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up even more. 

Moon peeked into the bag closest to him and found an 18-count package of Corona beer. Though Moon was only nineteen and technically too young to legally drink, he occasionally would take a sip from Mel’s bottles. He found that beer wasn’t quite his taste, but he did like strawberry Smirnoff. 

“How was your day?” Mel asked, as he had just gotten home from work; namely, working as a robber for a lesser known gang that ran rampant through their city. He turned to look down at Moon, crossing his arms. 

Moon averted his gaze, gently tapping the tip of his finger against the marbled countertop. “...it was okay. My stomach’s healing nicely. I was able to take the dressing off of it today. Want to see?”

Arching an eyebrow, Mel crossed his arms and gave a small nod. “Sure, let’s see it.”

Moon pulled up the hem of his hoodie to reveal a 6 inch long gash from the bottom of his ribs, passing through his belly button at a diagonal, and landing just below the waistband of his jeans. It was slowly healing and it looked much better than when he had first got it about a month back. 

Giving Moon a small smile, Mel nodded. “It’s looking really nice. Mind if I touch?”

The smaller male hesitated for a brief moment, then murmured a “yes,” under his breath. He bit his lip slightly as Mel reached out and gently grazed the skin below the gash. He was very careful to never touch the cut directly, instead staying along the outline of it. His rust colored eyes flickered up to look at Moon. 

“Does it hurt when I touch here?” he asked softly, and Moon responded with a simple shake of his head. The smallest of smiles appeared on Mel’s face as he nodded, pulling away. 

Moon wasn’t going to lie, Mel’s gentle touch on his skin had lit a fire inside him. There was just something so attractive about how careful he was with him, not only in that brief encounter, but throughout the whole time Moon had been staying at his apartment. 

Mel straightened up and stifled a yawn, checking the watch on his wrist. “Mmm, I’m going to make some dinner then head to sleep. Do you want some?” He already knew the answer to that as he began to rummage through the cupboards, pulling out various ingredients. 

Moon leaned against the counter and vocalized that he did want some, then asked, “Is there anything I can do to help?” 

The taller male simply shook his head as he began making grilled cheese sandwiches. After he had made three sandwiches (two for himself and one for Moon), he handed Moon the plate with the sandwich on it. 

The two headed down to the living room to do what they typically did every night; sat and ate on the sofa while watching TV. Moon curled up in the corner as he usually did, while Mel sat on the opposite end. 

They decided to watch some Hallmark Christmas movies, as it was December and both were feeling a bit of Christmas cheer. As much as they could agree that the Hallmark movies were simply terrible, they also had no objections to watching it. 

Soon the plates were empty and in the sink, soaking in hot water. Both of the boys were still watching the Christmas movie, with Mel sunken deep into the cushion and Moon laying down on his side, pale eyes intently watching the show. 

Finally the credits rolled and Mel gave a yawn, slowly sitting up. Moon rubbed his eyes and made his way back into a sitting position. Mel noticed that Moon’s hoodie was unzipped about halfway down, and he wasn’t wearing anything underneath; typical of him, if he was being honest. 

But the sight still had an effect on Mel. He bit his lip and looked away. “Hey, um, your hoodie’s unzipped,” he said softly, in the dead quiet of the night. Moon glanced down at his chest and turned a bit pink when he realized how much of his skin was showing. He hastily zipped it back up, unable to look Mel in the eyes. 

There was silence for a few moments before Mel gave a sigh. “Okay, okay. Look. I need to come out and just say it: I’m attracted to you.”

Moon hung his head, playing with a strand of his long silvery hair that hung in his face. He was unsure of what to say, so he just remained quiet. 

Mel kept talking to fill the silence; he was feeling awkward, which was unusual for him as he typically was very confident and brash. “I have been ever since I saw you. You’re… you’re just my type. Shy. sensitive. Sweet. Caring. A bit annoying at times-“ Moon shot him an annoyed glance at this, “-but overall just…” he trailed off. 

There were a few moments of a dreadful, anxiety inducing silence. Then Moon silently got up and walked over to Mel. He slowly sat on top of the taller boy’s lap, something that Mel did not object to in the slightest. 

Once he was seated comfortably, the boys looked at each other in the eyes, pale blue meeting deep rust. Their hot breath hit each other’s faces. Slowly, Moon leaned in and pressed his lips to Mel’s. 

Mel didn’t wait any time in kissing back, one of his hands resting on Moon’s hip while the other one made its way up to cup Moon’s cheek. 

At first, the kiss was slow, thought-out, chaste. Moon separated for a moment to catch his breath, before murmuring out, “I’ve felt the same way.”

Upon hearing these words, Mel locked their lips again, but this time with a bit more passion, a bit more vigor. Moon attempted to keep up with his pace, letting the softest of moans escape from his mouth. 

Mel wrapped his arms around Moon and pulled him closer, feeling his body heat radiating against his own. He gently ran his tongue against Moon’s lower lip, and the smaller male obediently opened his mouth for him. Beginning to explore greedily with his tongue, he could feel Moon’s tongue hesitantly darting out to rub against his. 

Mel broke away from the kiss to catch his breath again, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the side. His chest was tan like the rest of his body, and he had small nipple piercings, which took Moon slightly by surprise. His torso was well-defined and the abs peeked through, as if he had just started to work out. 

Moon bit his lip then unzipped his own white hoodie, casting it aside. His own torso was toned but not muscular by any stretch of the word. The skin was even paler than the skin on his face from lack of sun exposure. 

The taller male thought that Moon was simply gorgeous. His body was formed beautifully, and every part he saw of him, the more he began to long for him. 

Mel leaned in and gently began pressing kisses to Moon’s jawline and neck. Occasionally, he would give a little nip, which earned an erotic cry of both pain and pleasure from Moon. 

One spot in particular earned a breathy moan of Mel’s name, and he began to focus on that one spot, sucking and biting it lovingly, until he formed a nice hickey. He then would move on to the next spot, abusing it and finishing with a love bite. 

At this point, Moon was a whimpering and whining mess; he didn’t particularly enjoy the teasing that Mel was doing, while Mel was extremely aroused by this. 

“Here, sit on the couch.” Mel whispered, helping Moon maneuver so he was sitting on the sofa. He bent down in front of him and began to unbuckle and unzip Moon’s denim jeans. 

Moon had pressed the back of his hand to his mouth to muffle the groans of need that threatened to escape. Mel smirked up at him and began to pull down the smaller male’s pants, tantalizingly slow to tease him. Moon gave a whimper, bucking his hips up gently. 

Mel finally removed his pants, where his boxers showed a straining erection. Moon turned red and averted his gaze shyly, and Mel began to slowly palm him. The sounds that the smaller male sent a wave of arousal through Mel’s body, feeling the shivers that were sent up his spine. 

He wasted no time in also slipping off Moon’s boxers, revealing the throbbing erection in its full glory. He was about 5 inches when erect, about average. Mel smiled smugly at Moon before slowly licking the tip of his member. 

Moon let out a breathy, “Mmm, a-ah~!” and he arched his back slightly. He looked down into Mel’s rust colored eyes, which were full of lust and intensity, and he felt his face go bright red. 

Mel began to lick from the base of his shaft up to the tip, where he would swirl his tongue and then began sucking the tip of his member. These simple movements had Moon going crazy, giving out light whimpers and moans that he attempted to muffle. 

Taking the time to work slowly, to tease Moon even more, he reached up and began rubbing his thumb on the tip of his erection, licking up and down the shaft at the same time, before coming back up to the top and beginning in engulf his member, taking each inch slowly.

“A-aah, fuck, M-Mel~!” Moon whimpered out, closing his eyes and letting the pure sexual pleasure overwhelm him. Mel smirked as he began to deep-throat the smaller male’s erection, speeding up the pace and occasionally going all the way down, just for his gag reflex to force him to retreat.

Moon opened his eyes, which were now full of lust, and peered down at Mel. “I-I’m gonna…”

Almost like magic, Mel pulled away suddenly, cruelly not letting Moon reach his orgasm. The smaller male let out a whine, before Mel stood up and unzipped his own ripped black jeans, taking them and his underwear off in one motion. It revealed his erection, standing at a length of about 6 and a half inches. 

Moon’s face instantly turned red as Mel began to stroke himself, heading to the side table and opening the drawer, then coming back with a purple tube. 

“Do you want me~?” Mel asked, his voice deeper than normal from the level of arousal that had overtaken him. 

Moon simply looked up at him and replied softly, “No, I need you~” He maneuvered so he was on his back, spreading his legs and displaying himself to Mel. 

The older male gave him a smirk. “Good boy,” he praised as he made his way into the couch. The praise caused Moon to get flustered and he shyly looked away, only for Mel to gently take his chin and made him look into his eyes. 

“I want to see your eyes light up in pleasure~” he said huskily, opening the purple tube and squeezing some lube out onto his fingers. He then gently ran one of the fingers along Moon’s entrance, who gave a soft moan,

Surprisingly, it sunk in with ease, showing that Moon was relaxed. Mel pumped the finger in and out of Moon slowly, twisting it and occasionally massaging the walls inside. Every so often, Moon would give a small gasp, letting Mel know that he hit a sensitive spot. 

“I’m going to add the second finger, okay? Try to relax~” Mel purred out, slowly lining the second digit up with Moon’s hole and gently pushing it in. 

This time, there was a bit of resistance, but Mel just kept going slow until the finger was inside Moon, up to his knuckle. 

This time, his pumping action was a little more rough, a little more intense. It caused Moon to give whines of pleasure and soft moans of need.

Mel kept this going for a few minutes, occasionally curling his fingers inside of Moon to massage his prostate, when Moon groaned out, “M-Mel, I need you… r-right now… please..~”

Mel was happy to oblige and lined his throbbing erection up with Moon’s hole after lubing it up. He carefully pressed it in, taking it slow so he didn’t hurt Moon too badly. 

Once his whole length was inside of him, he began thrusting slowly, hands wrapped tightly around Moon’s calves and pressing them close to him. He kept a steady rhythm at first, until he was sure that Moon was stretched out. 

Then he began thrusting at a quicker speed, occasionally taking it slower to tease Moon. The moans he was giving were driving Mel absolutely mad. 

After a bit of time, Moon whimpered out, “P-Please be rougher…~” His voice was hoarse from all the moaning he was doing. 

Mel was more than happy to oblige. He began bucking his hips at a fasts and rough pace, the sound of their skin hitting each other filling the room. 

It wasn’t soon after that Moon started going crazy with his moans. “I-I’m going to c-cum~!” he groaned loudly, and Mel knew he was close too. 

A few more thrusts and Moon came undone, jerking slightly as his orgasm rocketed through his body. The unintentionally tightening of his walls was what made Mel reach him climax, releasing his hot semen into Moon.

The two sat there, panting, trying to catch their breath. Mel slowly pulled out of him, wiping his forehead in exhaustion. 

“That was… fuck, Moon.” he gave a tired chuckle, which earned a blush from the smaller male. 

Moon slowly and wobbly sat up and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Mel’s, who kissed back softly. The kiss wasn’t heated or drenched in arousal, it was gentle and innocent. 

Then Moon pulled away and looked off to the side, why. He spoke softly, “I… I think I’m falling in love with you, Melanthos Axworthy.”

This took Mel by surprise; he’d never been loved before. Not by anyone, and especially not by anyone like Moon. He’d never had a steady relationship, all his sexual encounters were hookups… but as he studied the blushing and timid boy in front of him, he gave a soft smile. 

“And I already know I’ve fallen for you, Moonshine Serpentine.” He leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead, then pulled away, “Come on, Moon. Let’s get washed up.”


End file.
